


Spy vs. Spy

by dreamsheartstory



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Skimmons Week Day One Prompt : Missions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy vs. Spy

May turned the corner only to find Skye crouching, dressed head to toe in black, “What are you doing?”

Skye waved frantically for may to be quiet and for her to crouch down. As May walked around the corner she leaned against the wall, looking Skye up and down skeptically. Skye slid one leg out behind her for balance as she leaned around the corner, holding up a laser tag gun, “No one was following you?”

“No. I don’t usually ask twice but what are you doing?”

“I’m on a mission.”

“A… mission?”

“There’s ice cream in Koeing’s fridge, I can’t let Simmons get to it first.”

“I’m going to regret this, but explain how that is a mission.”

Skye pulled back around the corner and sat down, gesturing for May to do the same. The team had been hiding out in the Playground for weeks now trying to get a clear picture of how deep Hydra ran. She had been training with May daily. As in all day.

“Also, you’re late.”

“Can’t we just call this training for this afternoon? I’m working on counter-espionage skills and stealth and –“

“Fine, explain the mission.”

“It all started because we’ve been trapped down here for weeks, and Jemma and I needed something fun to do,” Skye began. 

About an hour ago Jemma and Skye had been curled on the couch. Skye was recovering from her morning training session and Jemma was taking a much needed break from the lab. Mostly they were lamenting still being underground, unable to see the sun, knowing that there were less than a handful of people outside these walls that they could trust.

Jemma held Skye’s hands in hers, running her fingers along the lines on her palms. “You know what sounds amazing right now? Ice cream.”

“I think Koeing has some,” Skye replied lazily.

“Then let’s go get it,” Jemma tried to convince Skye out of her lap and off the couch. She only leaned back more, snuggling harder and refusing to get up. “Come on.”

“I have a better idea. Spy versus spy.”  
“What?”

“Whoever is the better agent gets the ice cream,” Skye flipped over so she and Jemma were face to face. “Anything goes, plant traps, practical jokes, sabotage. If you get caught by the other person, either in a trap or face to face, you have to go back to the start.” She punctuated each stipulation with a kiss. 

Jemma’s face lit up, and she scrunched her nose in excitement. “I have just the thing!” She scrambled out from underneath the other woman and ran out of the lounge leaving taller woman sprawled on the couch. A few moments later she returned, laser tag guns in hand. “The couch is base, and it looks like you’re staying here for a few minutes.” She tossed Skye one of the guns and a target, and proceeded to wrap her up in a blanket.

After she found a way out of the blanket, which had been tied shut, Skye wasn’t sure which direction Jemma had taken off in, so she started with the most direct route to the kitchen. So far she had run into two traps (air horn behind a door, trip wire across the hallway) and narrowly avoided another (water bucket above a door). How Jemma had had time to set all those traps Skye wasn’t sure, but she was impressed.

“And that leaves us here,” Skye looked over at May. “With me explaining this all to you and losing time.”

A look spread over May’s face that could only be explained as pure mischief. “Well, what’s the plan then?”

She laid down the plan. The meeting room at the center of the compound had lights and fans controlled by a single switch, with the lights off, someone could risk tripping on invisible lines across the floor, or be coated in a thick layer of glitter when they turned on the lights and the fans turned on. From there they would work their way to the kitchen, laying down traps, until they could cover every entrance to the kitchen. May helped her fill in the details, offering alternate routes, probably better ones that Jemma wouldn’t have taken.

May went off in search of supplies, returning periodically to leave Skye with the requisite items for each prank. Somewhere after she finished tying the last trip wire in the main room she heard someone enter the room at the far end. May had taken off in the opposite direction so Skye raised her laser gun and took aim in the general direction of the sound. The room was dim, only lit by light from the open doors.

“Good job with the trip wires, you almost had me,” Jemma said as she ducked behind a counter, she peaked out and took a shot at Skye.

Skye made a run for the other side of the room, jumping up on the counter Jemma was hiding behind in one smooth motion. She shot her laser gun at point blank range, setting off the target in series of red lights. “Looks like I had you right where I need you,” she grinned.

“That’s not fair! You’ve been training with May, and can leap things, like counters and–“ Skye put a finger to Jemma’s lips to quiet her.

“It’s all fair.” She replaced her finger with her lips before scurrying of in search of May.

Where had May got to? Skye wondered. Her accomplice, which Skye had decided was totally not cheating, had gone off for supplies, but it shouldn’t have taken her this long. She wandered the halls for a while, narrowly missing several well placed traps, and managing to dismantle a few.

Pop! 

Skye jumped at the sound of an exploding paper bag and turned to see what must have been Jemma running around a corner. Taking off she rounded a corner and ran face first into a half wall of plastic wrap. She hit the floor before she could process what had happened. Behind her in the hallway she heard someone stifle a laugh.

“Oh! Skye, I hope you’re okay.” Jemma said from deep inside the room, completely out of eyesight. “Like you said, all is fair!”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Skye sat up, untangling herself from the plastic wrap. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jemma make a run for it, but she couldn’t reach for the laser gun fast enough to send her back to the start. That was twice in a row the scientist had gotten her. She’d have to make her way back to the beginning and hope that Jemma couldn’t reset any traps before she made it to the kitchen.

It took a while, but Skye made it back to the TV room without incident. May was waiting for her.

“Heard your run in with Simmons, I thought I’d meet you back here. I think I know a safe route to the kitchen.”

The duo had made it to the kitchen in safety and started to set up the last of their traps. There would be no way Jemma could get in without being sent back to the start as they were taping the last of the party poppers on the last door. Anyone who opened it would be met with a bang and glitter and streamers.

Skye felt the laser gun against the small of her back, Jemma leaned over her shoulder and held the gallon of ice cream in front of her face. “I win!” She spun Skye around and pushed her against the fridge. Skye only had a moment to take in the fact that her girlfriend was covered head to toe in gold glitter, which meant she had run into at least one of Skye’s traps. Jemma didn’t wait for a response as she pushed up on tip toe and kissed Skye fiercely.

“Um, Jemma,” Skye mumbled, turning her around. 

Jemma’s face flushed red, “May, I–“

May grabbed a soda from the fridge, “I’ll leave you two,” she waved her hand at the two. 

The biochemist looked up just as May started to open the soda. “May, wait!” she yelled. The mentos dropped out of the cap, where it had been suspended on a thread, and into the soda. Foam exploded out of the top, spraying May and the kitchen with the sticky liquid. She set the bottle down on the counter in silence and blinked slowly as she wiped the soda from her face. The look in her eyes spelled murder, but a small smile played at the corner of her mouth.

“You should stay for some ice cream,” Jemma said as she offered May a damp cloth. “You earned it after all.”

“Wait – what do _you_ mean that she earned it?” Skye asked. “I lost.”

“Who do you think got May to distract you while I set everything up?” Jemma smirked. “I mean I’m good, but there’s no way I could have gotten everything in place without her help.”

Skye’s mouth hung open in disbelief, the spoon of ice cream in her hand forgotten. “But, I thought you were helping _me._ ”

“Jemma is covered in glitter isn’t she?” May asked, taking the ice cream prize from Skye. She turned with a shrug and left the kitchen.

The biochemist and hacker exchanged a stunned look each having thought they had recruited May for their team. In a distance they heard a shriek.

“Sounds like May found the room with the eyes,” Skye laughed.

“Eyes?”

“Yeah, glow sticks inside cardboard tubes with eye shapes cut out. Made sure the lights couldn’t be turned on too.”

“How many pranks of yours are still set up?”

“Maybe two? three?”

“I think I still have one or two left,” Jemma said.

Leaning in to give her girlfriend another kiss Skye said, “Don’t forget, you should probably clean up the conference room, it’s covered in glitter.” She reached out and ruffled Jemma’s hair, “A little like you. And seeing as you’re the one who turned the fans on, you’re the one that made _that_ mess.”

“Oh, I see how it is.” Jemma grinned, pressing her laser gun against Skye’s target and shot. “Looks like you’ve got to go back to the base.”

This mission was far from over and May had their ice cream.


End file.
